Seeing Through Touch
by LadyLombax
Summary: Jack is blind. Always has been, always will be. Bunny discovers this and lets Jack really see him for the first time. Pre-JackRabbit stuff inspired by a Kink meme prompt.


**Yes, I know! I should be working on _Jack and His Baby _but the current chapter just won't be written. It's like trying to get Tooth not to brush her teeth for a week or North to admit Easter is better than Christmas (Free presents are cool and all, but come one. FREE CANDY. FREE. CHOCOLATE!). So I wrote this for a prompt I found on ROTG Kink Meme on in Round 3, Page 1. My original fill is called "_May I?". _It is only a general fic and does have the touch ups or the pre-Jackrabbit this one has. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After everything is said and done, The Warren still needs cleaning up and teeth need to be re-sorted. Jack, with his hood still covering the top of his face (after everything, not once has anyone seen his face properly), offers to help. That's when they notice his 'quirks'.

They notice how Jack tends to tap the ground every few moments when walking. Sandy spots Jack's tendency to angle his head towards a source of sound as if to hear properly and how he can answer Sandy's sand without looking at it. Tooth is the one who remarks on Jack's habit of touching nearly everything he comes across, gliding his fingers gently across any surface as if searching for discrepancies. North observes Jack smell things that no man without animalistic or superhuman qualities like Tooth and Bunny should be able to smell.

But it is Bunny who puts the clues together and discovers the truth.

* * *

Jack is causing a light snowfall in the Warren after most of the cleanup is done; the others having left to perform their own duties, when Bunny asks Jack the question that has been on all their minds.

"Why do yeh never take off tha' hood of yers, Frostbite?"

"Huh?" is the eloquent response he receives. Bunny sighs and rolls his eyes before standing up and moving to where Jack is sitting on a small rise in the ground against a Sentinel Egg with his Sheppard's crook leaning upright against it as well. He drops next to the eternally frozen teen and leans against the Egg. A break wouldn't kill anyone and the rest of the cleanup is merely aesthetic.

It's a testament of just how much their interactions have changed since that blizzard oh so long ago as they sit side by side, observing the Warren. Bunny is no longer aggravated by just the sight of Jack and he is more relaxed now; the teen easily roping him into minor pranks to help take his mind off the failed Easter and entertaining them all with impromptu games. Jack has calmed as well, his initially hostile and trouble making personality giving way to a gentler and kinder one. More than once, Bunny catches him gently coaxing a surviving egg out of hiding and into his hands with nothing but a soft word and a kind touch. The Egglets have taken to him like he was the Australian himself and Bunny can't bring himself to care. Both Bunny and Jack find themselves preferring the other's company over the other Guardians. A slow bond is building between them and Bunny doesn't want to hinder that.

"Why do ya never take off ya hood? It's like ya tryin' not ta be seen. It's been drivin' us all 'round the bend."

Jack thinks it would be so easy to redirect the conversation now. To tease the elder Guardian and make him forget the original purpose of the talk. But he won't. He didn't when he was mortal, was teased by the other village children and pitied by the elder villagers. He didn't when he was an amnesiac winter spirit with too many questions left unanswered. He will not start now that he is a Guardian with all questions answered and a new set of friends.

"I guess it's because my eyes tend to disturb people. Nicest thing anyone said about them was my sister when I was mortal, but she still called them creepy. Do you want to see?"

Bunny reacts immediately. "Yes."

Reaching up, Jack pulls his hood down, revealing tangled snow white hair and more pale skin. The hood rest comfortably around Jack's neck as he turns to face Bunny. Bunny's jaw drops.

Blue. That is all he can see. He can see the white of Jack's sclera and the icy blue of Jack's iris. But not pupil. Jack's iris is a solid circle of ice blue from one side to the other.

"Ya' ..."

"Blind. Always have been even during my human life." Jack gives a little half smile and turns back to face the view of the Warren Bunny thought they had both been seeing. Bunny continues to watch Jack's face.

"All my other senses are a bit more sensitive than is normal but I suppose that's to make up for it. I can easily navigate place like the Workshop and Tooth's palace once I get an idea of where most things are. The Warren is even easier because there are hardly any obstacles and everything is easy to hear because of the low noise level.

I use my crook as a type of walking stick and the Wind acts like those dogs that assist people like me. I have to completely trust the Wind when I'm flying, it warns me if anything gets in my way and often blows through places so I can hear where everything is."

Bunny makes a noise which voices his confusion at the thought.

"Ever notice how the Wind sounds high pitched when going through a narrow gap or rustles things. I've heard that bats can do something similar. Echolocation, I think. I use the noise that the wind makes to guide me a little. It's what allows me to understand what shapes Sandy makes. Although my hearing is pretty powerful, I do need to take in my other senses as well."

Internally, Bunny whimpers. His little Frostbite was blind. He would never see the Warren around him or the way the star glimmered in the sky. He would never see the love Bunny put into his creations, particularly the one he was creating as a thank you to the Guardians.

Specifically Jack.

Bunny ignores the fluttering feeling within his heart as he looked away from Jack and clears his throat. "Well, tha' explains why ya feel tha urge ta touch everythin'"

Jack laughs at the accusation and tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"Ah don't understand why ya didn' tell us."

"To be honest, I forgot. Like you said, I keep my hood up and nobody ever really comments on it. Not that I hung around many people. I just got used to being on my own."

A stab of guilt jolts though Bunny. It's a nasty experience that happens every time Jack mentions the 300 years he spent alone. Bunny suspects that a similar occurrence happens to the others as well.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Jack breaks the calm.

"Can I ask a favour?"

Bunny looks at the immortal teen in surprise. "Is it embarrassin'?"

Jack turns to face Bunny and moves to sit on his knees. His hands rise up in front of him and hover level with his chest. "I never really believed you when you said you were a bunny. The accent put me off." A smile breaks its way across Jack's face briefly. "And it's hard to understand what you look like without being able to see. When I touch things, it gives me an idea of what it looks like. So, can I...?" Jack trails off and gestures towards Bunny's face. He looks nervous and anxious. The emotions play across Jack's face and Bunny can see the worry that he'll reject Jack's request.

Bunny grasps Jack's hands and places them so his chin is cradled by them. It feels right to both Guardians to be like this.

"Sure, ya can."

Jack smiles widely and begins to trace Bunny's face. His fingers skin over the fur and up towards toward the cheek fluff. The slim digits stop for a bit, playing in the long fur before moving sideways.

"Your fur is really soft" Jack mumbles as he traces Bunny's eyes. Bunny doesn't flinch, trusting Jack immensely and closes his eyes contently. Jack picks up on it and grins wider before skimming down Bunny's nose and back up. The fingers continue and trace across Bunny's forehead and upwards still. Bunny tilts his head down to give more access and Jack soothes the fur down on the top of Bunny's head. A low rumble emerges from Bunny and Jack realises he is purring. Jack pets Bunny's head for a few minutes before the fingers find Bunny's long ears and grasps them lightly, trailing along them until the end causing a shiver to run down Bunny's back. His ears are extremely sensitive after all.

Jack takes back his hands and sets them in his lap. Bunny stops purring, looks up and smiles at Jack.

"Guess you were telling the truth. You really are a rabbit."

"Does this mean ya'll stop callin' me 'Kangaroo' now?" Jack hears the smile in Bunny's voice and keeps on grinning.

"Nope"

Bunny shakes his head fondly and presses his forehead against Jack's, causing a light blue blush to shoot across the Winter Spirit's cheeks. "Ah didn' think so."

Jack presses a hand to Bunny's chest just over his heart. His blush deepens. "I like the sound of that purring. Can I…?" Jack doesn't finish his question before finding Bunny has adjusted himself to put his head on Jack's lap and the rest of his body curled next to Jack's. The teen happily begins to stroke Bunny's head, the sound of his purring filling the air around them.

The rest of the day and half the night pass that way until Sandy finds them both asleep and curled around each other at gone midnight.

* * *

When Jack explains the situation to the others the next day, it goes in a similar manner. Tooth almost breaks down in tears but is comforted by Jack when he explains that he is alright with his blindness. The other Guardians have their faces traced as well.

Tooth is uncharacteristically still when Jack does it and blushes lightly when he calls her as pretty as his sister was. And she was one adorable girl.

North is next and treated to a wide smile. They all get a laugh when Jack voices his confusion of "Jeez, North! Just how long is your beard?"

Sandy looks trustingly at Jack during his turn and smiles when Jack expresses his surprise at the discovery of the Sandman being made of actual sand.

Bunny looks at Jack adoringly. It is a situation that brings all of them closer as a family. Even if Jack is blind, he is still their Jack and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**I will now try to write the next chapter of my other fic. Wish me luck. **


End file.
